Halloween Magic
by Mildly Meek
Summary: Oneshot Kagome finds out that even when you are supposed to be the witch, you aren't always the one casting the spell.


Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. Rin was asleep on her nanny, costume still on. The nanny's costume was still on. The candy was still in the bag, and the kids 'scary' movie was still running. Out of all the days he had to work late, it had been Rins favorite day, Halloween. He sighed, pushing back his silver hair as he bent to drag the blanket over both the females bodies, one of which had started snoring quite loudly. His hair brushed against Rins face, and the little girl giggled sleepily and snuggled closer to her care takers neck. Kagome. Sesshomaru shook his head and stood back up. He had to remember to call the nanny by her given name. His golden eyes swept around the room, lifting an eyebrow at the small pile of candy wrappers beside the couch.

"Don't worry, Rin didn't eat to much candy." He turned back to the couch, surprised to see the woman carefully extracting herself from below her charge. Her hair was sticking out all over, her face had the telltale imprints of his couch on her cheek, and her witches costume had all but turned around. Somehow, though, Sesshomaru couldn't shake the fact that whatever she looked like, she was… beautiful.

Kagome finally managed to wriggle her way out from under Rin, and looked up to Sesshomaru with big, blue eyes. Their gazes caught, and he lifted an eyebrow as a barely noticeable blush covered her cheeks. He almost chuckled when she broke the eye contact and started fussing around the living room. He watched silently as she righted the pillows, cleaned up the wrappers and turned off the television.

"I'm sorry," she chattered as she cleaned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, we weren't out to late. Rin had a blast, she was a favorite in her little flower costume. I don't think she has smiled this much in months!" Sesshomaru listened, aware the Kagome was just trying to fill the silence. He watched her with an almost critical eye. The witches costume was a dress, which if she weren't moving around so much, wouldn't have been so short he assured himself. And the sleeve wouldn't have kept falling down. And her hair wouldn't have brushed so temptingly against her shoulders. And- he mentally shook himself, suddenly aware that she was staring at him oddly.

"Is everything alright, Sesshomaru?" Her concerned tone and use of his name sent a strange feeling through him, and he turned away to scoop up Rin in his arms.

"Everything is fine." He replied curtly. He could feel Kagome sag at his reply. He knew he was being curt, even rude, but she was just a nanny for Rin. Even if she was- Sesshomaru almost growled at himself, and walked perhaps faster than usual out of the room, leaving Kagome to her own devices.

*Kagome POV*

She stood there awkwardly for a moment, then sighed and headed toward the kitchen. 'He really doesn't have to be so mean. I mean, he could try to be nice, and I don't know, SMILE once in a blue moon!' She mulled to herself, diving into the dishes. Even if he was a sexy beast, and his hair had to be a national treasure. She almost jumped out of her skin when he picked up a dish beside her and started drying.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Kagome stuttered, her heartbeat picking up a couple beats. Really, you should have a license to be that good looking.

"This is my house, Kagome." She almost dropped the dish she was washing. Di, did he just make a joke? Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her as she paused at scrubbing the dish. "Does that come as news to you?" He didn't even smile a little. Kagome blinked, and the blush intensified.

"No!" She turned back to the sink, smiling. "I'm sure you've done your share of dishes, I'm just surprised you got Rin back to sleep so easily." She babbled. "She usually demands a bedtime story." Sesshomaru smiled quietly to himself, knowing exactly why Rin had so willingly gone back to sleep.

"She was exhausted, you must have taken her down every street you could." Kagome shook her head, clearly happy at the compliment.

"We met a friend of mine, a little boy I used to nanny. They played some, I think your daughter has a new friend!" She pulled the plug from the sink and glanced up at Sesshomaru, who was looking down at her with a… smile? No, Sesshomaru didn't smile at her.

"I'm sure with your help she would make many friends." He almost laughed at the frozen look on her face. Really, was this woman so easily played with? "Is everything alright?" He asked when she didn't answer. Kagome shook her head and turned back to the sink, knowing he could see the blush, and said blush was getting worse by the minuet.

"I'm quite alright, thank you." She managed to kind of squeak out. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, unaware of the hungry look directed at her now exposed neck as she started putting away the dishes.

"Would you like to stay and share a drink? I would like to hear about Rins night." Kagome shivered at his low voice, and refused to look at him as she hurriedly put away the mugs.

"Oh, I would hate to impo-" Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"I insist." Kagome inwardly groaned and turned.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sure you're tired…" She gave in when he lifted one of those sinfully sexy eyebrows as he poured two gin and tonics. "If you insist." She relented, knowing deep down she might regret it come the early morning. She pulled a chair out and slid into it as Sesshomaru slid a glass across to her, sitting down himself.

"So how did your Halloween night go?" Sesshomaru questioned, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, the usual. Dressed Rin up, let her do my makeup and then practically ran down the road like a madwoman." She chuckled at the memory, taking a sip of her own drink. "Shippo, the little boy I used to sit, absolutely adored her. I think he might have a little crush on her.'' She smiled, wondering how it would all play out. "How was your night?" She asked Sesshomaru, glancing up at him. She had to glance back down the next moment; she swore he was reading her soul with those damned eyes of his.

Sesshomaru had to chuckle to himself, she really was nothing like the other women he knew.

"The company party was… interesting." He took another sip, leaning back. Kagome remained silent, prompting him on. "Women are not as subtle as they usually are when dressed as slutty crayons." Kagome couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. Really, she tried so hard not to laugh, but the mental image was just too much.

"I can imagine." She managed to cough out, trying to drag in oxygen. Sesshomaru lifted a corner of his mouth, hiding his smirk behind his glass as he took another sip. "Really, you would think that at a company party they would show some class."

Sesshomaru put down his glass, now empty. They had moved to the couch awhile ago, and the old time scary movie had made Kagome doze off almost immediately. Sesshomaru watched as she shifted just enough to make her bangs cover her eyes. In some ways, he reminded her so much of Rin. Maybe that's why Rin had asked if she was her new mommy. Really, he should have seen it coming. Rin had never known her own mother, and Kagome was the perfect image. He had been holding back his thoughts toward Kagome for Rins account, and now he just felt like a fool. Standing, his decision made, he brushed the back of his hand reverently against Kagomes cheek. Slowly, she blinked her irresistible blue eyes and leaned back, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" She almost jumped to her feet. Sesshomaru leaned back, surprised by her sudden movement. "I suppose I should get going, I am really sorry!" Kagome made to step forward, her feet caught in the blanket, and she piously tumbled forward and squeezed her eyes closed. The ground, however never came. For her, at least. She squeaked as Sesshomaru caught her, over balanced, and hit the ground still holding her. For several seconds they both didn't move, unsure what just happened. Kagome was the first to sit up, apologizing profusely. Sesshomaru didn't relinquish his hold around her waist, and he certainly didn't sit up. Slowly her apologize died on her lips, and she stared right back at him. His hooded gold eyes seemed to weave a spell, and as her eyes fluttered shut and his lips met hers, she vaguely wondered if maybe there was a little bit of magic in Halloween.


End file.
